


Play Me

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gets an unexpected surprise in the mail from his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Me

Title: Play Me  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hannibal Chau/Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 895  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [evrybodysdarlin](http://evrybodysdarlin.tumblr.com/) and [gottliebe](http://gottliebe.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Hannibal gets an unexpected surprise in the mail from his boys.

 

 

Hannibal slices the package that came in the mail open with his balisong. There's a DVD inside of the box with a note attached. The note reads _Play me tonight, dude!_ in Newt's handwriting. The corners of Hannibal's mouth twitch. Hermann and Newt have been out of the country for the last two weeks participating in a massive conference about the Kaiju and closing the Breach with what's left of the PPDC. They won't be back for another week. Hannibal gets emails from Hermann and texts from Newt about anything interesting they've been doing. His favorite is a selfie Newt took of the both of them wearing tuxedos for some black tie event.

Hannibal can't stop thinking about what might be on the DVD all day. It distracts him during a tricky negotiation and he actually has to ask the other side to repeat the terms before coming to an agreement. Fang gives him a curious look, which he dismisses with a wave of his hand. The smile on her face says she knows who he's thinking about.

Hannibal gets into his most comfortable pajamas before getting into bed. He gave Hermann a similar pair when the other man commented on how soft they felt against his skin. He would have also given Newt a pair, but Newt tended to sleep in the nude. Hannibal grabs the remote by his hip and presses a few buttons, turning on the television and the DVD player.

The picture is dark at first. Then Hannibal hears a familiar moan. It's followed by a whimper so soft he has to turn the volume up. He knows those noises. He also knows exactly what to do in order to produce them. There's a faint humming sound in the background. Hannibal drops the remote, grabs a bottle of lotion from the nightstand, and squirts some into his hand. He sticks his hand into his pajama pants and wraps it around his hardening cock.

The darkness on the screen changes as the camera moves. Hannibal groans at the sight of Newt spread-eagle on the bed, wrists and ankles tied to the corners of the bed with those ridiculous silk ties of his. Newt has just enough slack to writhe back and forth against the mattress. There's a steady stream of precum running down Newt's cock. Even in the semi-darkness of the room, Newt's tattoos look gorgeous.

The camera shifts again, this time turning to show Hermann as the person holding it. Hermann's sitting naked on a chair next to the bed with his bad leg propped up. Hannibal can see several used ice packs littering the floor, which means Hermann's leg has been more painful than usual. That explains Newt's current situation.

Hermann smiles at the camera and the tips of his ears go red. With the hand not holding the camera, he holds up a tiny remote. Hannibal recognizes it even before Hermann presses a switch. The humming noise Hannibal heard before grows much louder and his eyes widen as the camera turns back to Newt. Newt is soon covered in sweat as the vibrator inside of him increases speed yet again.

Hannibal's hand moves faster as the sounds Newt is making grow increasingly desperate. The camera is set down, still focused on Newt, as Hermann carefully gets onto the bed. A flicker of pain crosses Hermann's face before he makes himself comfortable next to Newt's body. Hermann pushes the switch on the remote a final time, turning it to the highest speed. Newt's hands clench into fists and he babbles a stream of noises which don't even come close to being real words.

The remote falls from Hermann's hand and he wraps his fingers around his own shaft. His hand moves in time to the sounds falling from Newt's lips. Hannibal matches Hermann's pace as Hermann leans over. Hermann wraps his mouth around the head of Newt's cock before taking the smaller man deep into his throat. Newt shouts Hermann's name as he comes. Hermann follows shortly after, splattering the bed and Newt with his release.

Hannibal comes so hard he sees stars. He lies there for a moment, trying to get his breathing under control. His pajamas stick to his skin, but he doesn't care. On the television, he can see Hermann sprawled on top of Newt's trembling body. The vibrator is still buzzing away inside of Newt and the smaller man whispers something Hannibal can't hear. Hermann fumbles around for a moment until he finds the remote and turns the device off. Newt goes slack in his bonds, panting heavily.

It takes a few minutes for Hermann to get up. Hannibal watches him remove the vibrator and set it on the bed next to Newt. Then he carefully unties all of Newt's limbs, taking the time to rub the circulation back into Newt's arms and legs. Newt doesn't move much, just lies there with a silly little smile on his face. Hannibal laughs when Newt turns his head to face the camera and winks at it.

Hermann limps back over to where the camera is and picks it up. His hair is sticking up in multiple directions and there's a huge smile on his face. Hannibal thinks Hermann looks a decade younger when he smiles. It's the last thing Hannibal sees before the camera turns off.


End file.
